Chaos Aboard The TARDIS
by Crazyfangirl23
Summary: Clara and The Doctor have their work cut out with their four mischievous kids. Whouffaldi!parents. Also contains smut.


Chaos Aboard The TARDIS

'Clara!' The Doctor called for her, but she was too preoccupied to respond.

'Clara!' He shouted, and she sighed. She ran to the TARDIS control room, where the Doctor was underneath the control panel.

'Yes?'

'Have you seen my sonic sunglasses?!' He was flapping about, het up and impatient. His eyebrows furrowed as he waited for an answer.

'No, I haven't.'

She turned to walk out the door.

'Clara, when did you see them last?'

'I don't know, on you, I guess.'

'This is really important, I've got to find them.' He emphasised in his thick Scottish accent, panic rising within him. She could tell there was something really bothering him.

'Look, Doctor, you're gonna have to find them yourself or get Ella to help you, I'm trying to mark books and I've got the little ones vying for my attention.'

'Wait, you said Ella.'

'Yes I did, she's you're daughter if you'd forgotten.'

'Ah, I might have left them with her. I think I have them to her when she wanted to examine her chocolate bar.'

'Doctor, you seemed paranoid, is everything...stable down here.'

'Course it is!' He reassured her, both of them walking back up to the centre of the control room, 'once I've found my glasses!'

'What?! What would happen?'

'Don't worry, Clara, I'll sort it out you go back to your marking or whatever.'

'If that harms anyone-'

'It won't, now go.'

She was about to exit when a small boy with brown curls came skidding across the floor, almost whacking himself against a pole.

'Tyler, don't run! You'll hurt yourself.'

She distinctly heard the sound of crying, and turned to the Doctor.

'Take Tyler, will you, I've got too much to handle right now.'

He nodded, and she found her way into the bedroom, picking up the baby from his cot and rocking him soothingly. She hadn't even sat down when Will persisted her.

'Mummy, I can't watch my DVD.'

She sighed again, something she had been doing a lot recently. Setting Michael back down, she followed her son out of the room and into his. Each of their children had wonderful, spacious rooms filled with all sorts they liked. In Will's case, it was bunk beds and glow in the dark stars, a big telescope in the corner, tent forts, a few toy animals and of course, his beloved DVD player. It was a miracle that at least one of their kids actually enjoyed sitting down silently and watching something. She sorted out the DVD much to his delight and with a ruffle of his hair and a warming smile she left him. She could hear Michael crying yet again, and she seriously doubted she would get anything done.

'Bloody hell.' She muttered, walking in and picking him up again.

'Shhhh. Shhh.' Clara tried to coax him to sleep, but it was impossible. The next thing she heard was a deafening crash coming from the control room.

'What the hell was that?' She asked the Doctor, who was half covered in some sort of ink.

'Me and Tyler, the console was going crazy, I tried to fix the circuits, I realised what happened. Will had put one of his stupid toy cars and blocked her up! We dislodged it and Tyler bumped into the metal container which then caused the fuse to break and before you know it, we're covered and sparks are flying around-'

'Sparks? Is Tyler okay?'

'He's fine.'

'I was so close to getting Michael back to sleep and you go and make all that noise like you always do, I've even come to wonder if it's deliberate it's always bloody happening!'

'Language, not in front of the kids.'

'Doctor, please, please tell me you are done fixing the circuits and making noise because if Michael wakes up again I'll be mad. I told you, in trying to get marking done for tomorrow. Go keep Tyler occupied, quietly.'

'Okay, okay, but I still need my sonic shades, have you seen Ella?'

'Why don't you just find her? She'll probably be in her room, I don't know.'

'Alright. You go do your work, I've got this.'

Relieved, she trailed back once again, cradling the baby in his arms while she marked. Finally he was fully asleep and she set him back down thankfully in his cot.

Peace and quiet was just what she needed. Just what she wanted. But being in a TARDIS full of time lords, however big or small, was never going to remain that way for long.

'Clara, I can't find her anywhere, she might have wondered off again.'

'What? I told her to stay closer to the control room! She's definitely got your ears.'

'My ears?'

'She never listens.'

They both wandered the corridors of the TARDIS, trying to find the small girl with long brown hair.

'I'm really not sure moving into the TARDIS was such a good idea, I wish I had kept my flat. I mean, it's too dangerous to have four children and a meddling alien, who is their influential father, in such a hazardous place. If anyone of them ended up somewhere like the Eye of Harmony or the engine room...' She shook her head, not wishing to complete her sentence.

'Clara, those places they will never find, the TARDIS is infinite and those particular rooms are cornered off from the kids, I promise, I put all the dangerous rooms under child safety.'

'I know, but like you said, infinite. There are an infinite number of rooms and dimensions and corridors it's no wonder they're always getting lost!'

'I know, but she can't have gone far. The TARDIS wouldn't allow that.'

'Then why doesn't she help to find her, she probably knows where she is and she's toying with us.'

No, no, I've told you, the TARDIS can't bring her to us because each corridor and dimension and room like you said are all hard to relocate because the TARDIS is always changing.'

It didn't help lessen her mood.

'Plus, it would take years to find anyone if they were constantly moving to different rooms.'

'You're supposed to be reassuring me!'

'It's fine Clara, she wouldn't have gone further than the swimming pool.'

'Why?'

'I told her that it's not safe beyond there.'

'You could have just told me you said that from the start, not worry me and-

I know where she is, she's in the library. Of course she's in the library.'

They found the large room, filled with books right up to the ceiling, and a comfortable chair by the fire. Ella was sat there, concentrating on her book so much she didn't hear them come in.

'Ella, do you know where my sonic- Ah, you're wearing them.'

He inspected the book she was reading and smiled, recommending her another book and using the sonic to let it drop down from above. He grinned and kissed her hair, then put his glasses back on. Clara always loved watching him interact with his children.

'Happy now?'

'Yeah, I just gotta sort one last thing. Maybe we can go to the gardens of-'

'No, not today, Doctor. I still have a lot to do. What was she using the sonic for?'

He grinned, 'she was reading a book in German, got the sonic go translate it. That's my girl.'

He walked back for the control room and she finally started back onto marking. She had reached the last book when Will and Tyler came rushing in on a mini car the Doctor was pushing them around in.

'Daddy's pushing us around and we're going on adventures.'

'Which adventures?' She asked.

'We are going to save the fishes in the Pacific Ocean!'

Clara raised her eyebrows, 'wow.'

The Doctor mouthed 'swimming pool' from behind and she nodded, smiling at them.

'Well, you two have fun doing that. And keep the noise down, I still want Michael to make it to dinnertime.'

They whizzed off and she was able to finish what she was doing, and then he woke up again. She checked where they were and stepped outside with him, where he enjoyed it most. It always soothed him and calmed him down, and Clara found she quite liked it too, standing out in the rain or the sun, without any more disturbances. It marvelled her how fast the years had gone, how much they had grown and how open the Doctor was now than when he first regenerated, a grumpy, dark-humoured time lord that didn't appreciate touching in any way. She knew that their children had changed him in some way, he was so much more light-hearted and spirited and would follow them wherever they went if he could. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't play with them or talk to them, he even got a wallet (which he previously said were 'human and ridiculous inventions') just so he could put pictures of them in there. Clara found it really sweet of him, and always got a thrill whenever he would boast about his kids with other people. Only the other day, he was showing Winston Churchill the pictures, embarking on a deep discussion about each of them with pride.

The door opened, and The Doctor was looming out of it, wearing a aghast expression.

'The navigation system has been damaged and Tyler's only gone and fiddled with the telepathic interface.'

She followed him in, watching him dart around the console.

'Hey, Will, you can't play with that!' He said, stopping the child's fingers from pressing buttons.

'What happened to the swimming pool?'

'We were going to, but Tyler couldn't find his trunks. I think I left them on shelf 15 of case 12 in the archive 6.'

'So?'

'So they came running back in here and decided they actually wanted to go saving the fishes. They started playing with the coordinates and everything and I don't know how they managed it, but they were about to pull the lever when I stopped them. I only just noticed you were outside otherwise we would have left you behind, if they'd gotten their way.'

'How the hell did they know how to fly the TARDIS?'

He shrugged. 'Must have been bored one day.'

'Doctor!'

He smiled apologetically, then began taking off the console pieces and fixing the wires beneath it.

'Tyler, stop. Why don't you just go play somewhere else?'

'I don't want to, I'm bored.'

She sighed. They all had an immense capacity to become bored.

'Hey, there's loads of things in your bedroom, I'm sure you could find something to play with.'

He folded his arms stubbornly. Will started to sneak his way down below the console, and Ella started asking her something. Moving away, she grabbed Will and dragged him back, his legs kicking out everywhere.

'Oi, come on, you cheeky thing. Why don't you watch another DVD?' She crouched down to his level. His gave was a massive frown, exactly like his father's.

'I don't want to, I'm bored.'

'I can see that. What do you have in your hand.'

The boy tucked it away behind his back, but she knew what it was.

'Will, give me the screw back, it's sharp and you'll hurt yourself.'

He shook his head stubbornly.

'Mummy, I can't find my-'

'Wait there, Ella, I'm trying to-'

She began clinging on to her leg, and making matters worse, Tyler decided to join in too.

She stood, facing the Doctor.

'Could you at least keep an eye on Will?' She asked. His head sprung up from the console and was coated in black ink once again.

'I'm a bit busy here, darling-'

'No, Doctor, I have two of them clinging to my legs, another being stubborn and not giving me the screw in his hands, and another in my arms so it would be great I you could tear your eyes away from your beloved ship and help me out.'

He walked round to her, crouching down better Will.

'Will, give me the screw. I think I actually might need it, but it's also dangerous, like mummy says.'

His head shook, clenching it in his palm.

'William,' he said, eyebrows furrowing, 'give me the screw, or I'll take out your telescope.' He said, and he finally dropped it into his palm.

'Thank you.'

'Mummy, I can't find my notebook.'

'I last saw it in your bedroom.'

'It's not there!'

'Why don't you do your homework first and then find your notebook.'

'I need my notebook for homework anyway!'

'Well, I don't know then. Why don't you get Tyler to help you.'

'No! I'm not helping!'

'Yes, you can help. You have nothing else to do, have you.'

'This is why we should always take them out, then they won't get bored.' The Doctor told her, still fiddling around with the control circuits.

'We can't always go out exploring, they need to do their homework and I also have a job, if you hadn't noticed, which requires planning and marking and I'm not missing out on adventure because a) I love it too, and b) you will lead everyone into trouble.'

'That's hardly fair, I don't always-'

'Doctor, there's no time for arguing. I still have these two clinging onto my legs. And you're fixing the TARDIS, so we can't go anywhere anyway.'

'You two, go find the notebook and get your homework done. I'll come help you with it, I just need to feed Michael. If you don't, no more adventures.'

They ran off, and then she turned back to Will.

'Why don't you help daddy with the circuits? I think he might need some help. He could tell you some secret things about the TARDIS, I'm sure.' She said softly, ruffling his hair.

At this his face lit up, and Clara smiled. Will loved learning how things worked. Especially if they were only told to him.

'Yeah, come on, help me out a bit and I'll tell you what each part does, hm?' The Doctor said, and Will rushed to his side immediately. She smiled, and left them alone. Feeding and setting Michael down she heard shouts and running coming from the corridors.

'Hey, hey, hey, hey, what's going on?' She asked, staring into Tyler's guilty face and Ella's red one.

'He won't give my notebook back!' She said, trying to tackle it back from him.

'No, don't hurt him, Ella, that's not the way to behave. Tyler, give her back the notebook.'

He smiled, shaking his head.

'I told you, no adventures.'

He still shook his head, grinning mischievously.

'Alright then, I'll take something from your room-'

'No!'

'Come on, Ty, give it to her.'

He clutched it to his chest, still shaking his head.

'Fine,' She said, wandering down to his bedroom door, 'let's see what we find in here...'

Tyler chucked the notebook down and Ella grabbed it quickly.

'Thank you. Now, come on, do you want me to help you?'

They both nodded shyly.

'Come on, then.'

For the next two hours she help them, and the TARDIS was quite peaceful once more. It was dinner shortly after and then she put Will to bed, who gladly, was so tired from helping out with the TARDIS he fell straight to sleep without complaint. Ella caused a fuss, as she hated sleeping but they both managed to put them to bed.

It was an enormous relief when she collapsed into her own. The Doctor crawled in beside her, and she stared up at the ceiling.

'Four children, how do we have four of them? They drive me crazy sometimes.'

'Yeah, they do.' The Doctor agreed, shuffling up to her and softly hugging her, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

'No more children,' she decided, as his arms enveloped her and he kissed her again, this time turning her round. Her arms wrapped round his neck and his tongue brushed over hers invitingly, leaning in closer until he was on top.

'Didn't you hear what I said?' She laughed.

'Must have escaped me.'

'No more children, Doctor.'

He didn't respond, only kissed her harder and caressed her breasts as she laughed, telling him to listen to her. He still didn't reply, but began taking off his shirt.

'You're persistent tonight.'

'One always is with Clara Oswald.'

She giggled, and her hands roamed his chest, pulling him closer. She let him take off her own top and throw it aside, running a hand over her hardened nipples to lightly caress her stomach.

He discarded of any more clothing between them, and her legs wrapped round his waist. He eased into her swiftly and she elicited a moan as he set an agonisingly slow rhythm. Her hips met his, trying to set a faster pace but he didn't relent, smiling down at her smugly.

'Doctor,' she grumbled, and then he started going faster, picking up pace and burying deeper with every thrust. Locking his lips with her own, she moaned loudly into his mouth as he hit a sweet spot and her breathing became ragged. By now, he was pounding into her, his own groans making her wetter for him and he finally pulled out of her as they both came and he collapsed atop her. She played with his curly hair as he kissed any part of her skin he could reach, his hand snaking it's way down until his thumb found her clit and his long finger pushed inside of her, making her intake sharply and he began gliding his fingers in and out of her slower and then fast, gradually building speed until she came again, and kissed him fervently.

'You better not have knocked me up again.'

He laughed, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

'Can't promise that I'm afraid.'

'Damn you.' She said smiling.

He nestled in beside her, nuzzling her hair with his nose and holding her close to him. She smiled dreamily, her eyes closing. Nothing was better than having such a beautiful family to be with.


End file.
